In a Patent Reference 1 below, for an automatic transmission control apparatus equipped with a plurality of gears and hydraulic clutches (frictional engaging elements) and configured to supply and discharge operating oil to and from the hydraulic clutch to shift, there is proposed a technique to improve the rise characteristic of hydraulic pressure (pressure of the operating oil) at shifting.